Clean Up
by xRynnX
Summary: The Guardians are bored, Alaude suggests cleaning and the Guardians set off to clean the house. Toilets sparkle, floors become slippery and cupcakes are made in this one-shot. Implied Gsari.


**Here's a little Gsari one-shot =) . I love this pairing! Please enjoy and review =D~!**

* * *

"Mayo, ham, cheese, lettuce, ketchup."

"Tomato, lettuce, onions, ham, swiss cheese and light mayo."

"Lettuce, salami, tomato, cheese, mayo...now."

"Chopped sausage, cheese, onions, tomato, lettuce, ham, balogna and mustard to the EXTREME!"

"Lettuce, tomato, ham and cheese."

"Ham, cheese, lettuce and mayo, please?"

G blinked almost stupidly at his fellow Guardian's and Boss. All he wanted to do was make a sandwhich (for himself) and then maybe go take a nap. And then came along everyone else in the house requesting (though in Alaude's case, demanding) a sandwich.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yep" answered Lampo.

"Now" pushed Alaude.

"I said please" said Asari with a smile.

"Extremely serious!" said Knuckles.

G sighed and shook his head.

In the end he made all seven sandwiches. The Family sat down to eat at the kitchen table.

"Since G made the sandwiches I think it would only be fair for someone else to wash the dishes" said Giotto, nibbling on a piece of lettuce.

"I'll do it" offered Lampo.

"Thank you" Giotto smiled and ruffled Lampo's hair.

After their lunch was finished the dishes washed, the Guardians found themselves at the table once more.

"I'm bored" muttered Asari.

"Don't say you're bored, that means you're a boring person" said Giotto.

"Then I'm a very, very boring person" said G, his head on the table and making circles on the table with his finger.

"Boss...we need to do something extreme" said Knuckles.

"You're right...but what?" wondered Giotto.

"Clean" offered Alaude.

"Nnn, that sounds like a great idea, this house is a mess" said Spade.

"Okay, it's settled then, today we clean, everyone meet in the conference room in ten minutes" ordered Giotto before he stood and left.

Once Giotto left, Lampo, Asari, Knuckles and G settled in to glare at Spade and Alaude.

"Thanks a lot, jerks."

After ten minutes, the Guardians found themselves sitting in the meeting room waiting for their Boss to give orders.

"Alright, I made a list of who's going to clean what, first off everyone is cleaning their own room, actually I believe I made it pretty clear that everyone should clean their room every other day" said Giotto.

Everyone confirmed that.

"Good then let us begin with Spade, you will be cleaning the bathrooms" said Giotto.

Spade wrinkled his nose and then grinned.

"No illusions."

Spade frowned.

"Alaude you will be cleaning out the pantry and will help Lampo with cleaning the kitchen" continued Giotto.

The two mentioned Guardian's nodded.

"Asari and G will clean every window in the house while Knuckles will clean the foyer, I'll be cleaning my office" finished Giotto.

"Every...window" muttered G.

Even Asari looked a bit worried about that. While Knuckles was a bit dissapointed he didn't get much work.

"You two can help each other clean the living room as well" said Giotto to the Storm and Rain Guardians before dismissing everyone and leaving, his office was the messiest place in the house after all.

Asari and G's jaws dropped to the ground. Why was their Boss giving them so much work?

After finally pushing away their laziness, the two Guardiand's set to start working. G decided he would clean the outer windows and Asari the inner. Asari also decided they would start from the top and work their way down. G had use a ladder to reach the top floor windows, curse that Mansion and its tallness.

In the kitchen, Alaude and Lampo were cleaning the cabinets. Lampo found something that made his green eyes sparkle.

"Hey Alaude?"

"Hm?"

"When we're done...can we make cupcakes?"

"...Yes"

In the bathroom, Spade was glaring down at the toilet.

"I will make you sparkle..."

In the foyer, Knuckles was mopping the marble floor for the fifth time.

"Extremely slippery!"

In Giotto's office, Giotto sighed as he pulled another paper off the giant stack on his desk.

"Now...where does this one go?"

In the living room, Asari was cleaning the windows while G was sweeping, finally done with his outer window cleaning. For some strange reason Alaude and Lampo were baking when he peeked from the window. Spade was laughing maniacally while scrubbing at a toilet. Knuckles was sliding across the foyer floor on his stomache and yelling 'EXTREME!' while his Boss looked worn out with a bunch of papers surrounding him.

G finally finished his sweeping and then moved on to dusting. Asari was almost finished with the windows but he was stuck on the last one which for some reason was a a lot taller than the others. He frowned at the window and then looked over to G who was putting the duster away, finally finishing.

Asari pouted and then decided he would finish on his own too. He climbed up on the window sill and began to wipe clean the spot he could not reach earlier.

"You okay there? Looks like you're about to fall" said G, coming to stand behind Asari.

"For your information I am just fi-uwaaah!" the moment Asari turned to tell G he was 'fine' he lost his balance and fell off the the sill.

And right on top of G. G had also moved to catch the small man, his hand behind his head and the other on his back. G groaned when he felt the extra weight on top of him. Asari whined a little.

"Yo...you're not exactly as light as I though you would be, could you get up?" groaned G.

"Ah! I'm sorry" apologized Asari, sitting up on G.

G didn't really bother to tell Asari to get completly off of him.

"Whatever, did you finish?" asked G.

"Yes, I did" answered Asari.

"Hm...good" said G, unconciously beginning to lightly rub Asari's back, his other hand was on Asari's lower leg, rubbing small circles.

Asari blushed at the feeling of G's hands on him. It felt nice. Really nice. So nice that certain body part of his was beginning to grow. His small hands clutched at G's shirt while G stared at the ceiling, probably lost in his own world.

Asari held back a small noise when G's hand slid down farther on his back, dangerously close to butt. His hands held on tighter to the gray t-shirt and he was starting to feel a tightness in his jeans.

"Are you two finished?" asked Giotto as he entered the living room, blinking a few times at the sight he saw.

G and Asari both turned their heads to face Giotto, G's hand now flat against both leg and back.

"Um what are two doing?" asked Giotto, nervously.

"Well you see, Boss, this man here pushed me to the floor and told me his plans to defile my innocence" said G.

Asari's eyes went wide at this before he went red and then began to try to say something but ended up looking like fish.

In just three seconds, Giotto went from smiling to chuckling to roaring in laughter.

G smiled at that before he wrapped both arms around Asari's back, who was now imitating a confused puppy.

"G, you lost your innocence when you first threw up explosivley all over the nun's who cared for you" said Giotto.

Asari cocked his head to the side. _Nuns?_

"I was given up for adoption" said G, "I escaped the orphanage when I was seven and three years later met Boss."

"Oh" said Asari.

"You speak" G grinned.

"We made cupcakes~~!"

Lampo and Alaude walked into the living room, holding a tray of cupcakes. G's expression turned into one of delight as he sprang up from the floor, causing Asari to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Ouch..." groaned Asari as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Cupcakes!" cheered G as he plucked a cupcake off the tray and bit the top off.

"Alaude helped make them" said Lampo cheerfully.

G immediately spit the cupcake out.

Giotto, Asari and Lampo stared at the mushed up cupcake top and then looked up to G. Alaude just glared.

"You're cleaning that."

"I'll kill you."


End file.
